This is your life
by Wonderwomenxo
Summary: This is a reunion fic, I think i'm addicted to them. I like the title and its based on a line which the Doctor says which I think is funny. Just read it as i suck at summarys.


**AN:** I'm a sucker for writing reunion fics it seems. I just love the Doctor and Rose and there are so many different ways the reunion could happen this is more funny less romance than my others. I hope its funny at least, I think its funny. I think i've got everyone here who's supposed to be in the finale..

I hope everyone's in character I tried too keep them so as much as possible. I have a sort of sequel to this, another one-shot which is totally never happen silliness. Also I have another one-shot which is a conversation between Martha and Rose which i really like and wanted to include but it didn't seem to fit in anywhere it stopped the flow.. but i'm going to write it up later tonight.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor who, although if RTD want's to give it to me instead of Moffat then I don't think I would turn down the offer. I don't think he will though and i'm happy with his choice.

"Rose Tyler. Here you are then. All pink and yellow still. You never did listen to me"

He was beaming at her in the way he always did. The funny thing was that she was returning his smile.

"Good thing too really, isnt it?. It turns out I was wrong anyway cause here you are and the worlds haven't collapsed. Yes here you are..."

Donna who had been watching the conversation as if it was a scene from her favourite soap had now started laughing to herself.

"Sorry, Erm didn't mean to interrupt but did you just say you were wrong? Any chance I could have that in writing?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Donna and shrugged his shoulders as a signal of defeat. Afterall she did have a point, he didn't like admitting he was wrong usually he simply miscalculating facts.

"Just can't get the staff these days"

Rose laughed. She liked Donna she had decided almost instanly. Funny, sarcastic and a little bit bossy. Just what the Doctor needed.

"I could get it framed, pride of place above the fire. I could make t-shirts..."

Donna was still going on and on but the Doctor had stopped listening to her some time ago.

"Oi, who you calling staff?"

Donna said poking a finger in the Doctors chest. He didn't say anything, she repeated the question and added the phrase 'martian man' on the end. Rose found herself laughing once again but realised that since she had been in the TARDIS she hadn't said anything. Truth be told she didn't really know what to say. Donna was soon distracted however from jabbing the Doctor in the chest by the doors opening.

* * *

"He was shot"

Came a new voice who was carrying what seemed like a lifeless body, although it soon opened its eyes and was gasping for breathe.

"I'm fine. I can't did, remeber"

"Oh yeah" She laughed suddenly realising her mistake, she hit him on the arm. "You could have woke up a bit sooner, i've carried you and your not light"

Jack straightened up and smiled at the red-head

"Hey there, Captain Jack Harkness" He took Donna's hand and kissed it before winking at her.

"Stop that" The Doctor said to Jack. That man would flirt with anything if it stayed still long enough.

"Donna Noble, ignore him"

"I usually do"

He said simply and then he turned his attention to the Doctor but he couldn't help but notice that someone was holding his hand, and she was blonde. It wasn't? It couldn't be. He pulled her into an engulfing hug without warning and she found herself somewhat struggling for breath.

"Missed you, blondie"

"Thats impossible, your dead"

"Impossible" Jack repeated flashing her a cheeky grin "your one to talk aren't you"

"Is that?" Martha asked Donna as she watched the scene.

Donna answered her with a nod of the head and Martha laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"Its nothing" Martha said still laughing.

* * *

The door burst open again and most of parallel Torchwood entered the TARDIS and someone who Rose didn't recognise. She was holding on to Mickey for support though, although Rose thought she could probably stand on her own if she tried and Mickey seemed to be enjoying holding her.

"Mickey, Mickety, Mick Mick Mick and Jackie Pete and Jake at the back there"

Mickey spoke "We were awaiting your orders when none came we thought we'd be able to find you here"

"This is like a reunion isn't it, wheres Micheal Aspel with his big red book? Anyone else out there, Susan? Tegan? Adric?" The door opened once again this didn't deter the Doctor from his rambling. "Ahh Sarah-Jane right on cue and k9, brilliant"

* * *

"Master" The robot dog questioned.

"Daleks in the middle of London, people being exterminated everywere even Paul O'Grady. I knew you couldn't be far of. Looks like your having a party"

"Ah yes, Daleks" The Doctor said as if remebering he had forgotten to pick up milk. "Pesky little pepper pots those things. Always there, they always find a loophole but not this time, this time they die. I'm going to kill every last one of them and you know what i'm going to do that and your all going to be safe. I've lost to many people to those things."

"Do we have a plan, sir?" Jake asked the Doctor as though he was speaking to his commanding officer.

"Weren't you listening Jake? That is the plan, i'm going to kill them all. "

"But how?" The question seemed an obvious one to him.

"Ah, haven't thought about that bit yet. Never mind. I'm sure i'll think of something though"

"Your just going to make it up as you go along?"

"Yeah sounds about right. Problems?" No-one spoke. "There is one thing I have planned though" He let go of Rose's hand and pulled her closer to him and kissed her square on the lips. As they parted she stood there shocked.

"What was that for?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Just in case, Rose Tyler. Just in case"

"I lo--"

He started but Rose who had already predicted the end of the sentance stopped him.

"Don't you dare. You said yourself were going to be fine. Me and you were going to be fine. A few Daleks, easy peasy. But me too"

The Doctor smiled and suddenly found himself being kissed again. This time however he pushed the lips of him.

"Just in case" Jack said with a cheeky smile.

"Everyone ready?"

The Doctor said cheerfully as he dashed towards the oors and opened them. He did not exit, he waited for Rose's hand to hold instead.

* * *

Suddenly a hundred Daleks were in front of them. Dalek Cann being one the Doctor recognised.

"Doc--tor at last. I have waited so long. Ex-ter-mi-nate"

"Nah, not today Cann. This has gone on for too long. My people died such a long time ago. My beautiful planet gone, my fellow time lords dead. But i'd won, it was all worth it, but then you turned up, so no I will not be 'ex-ter-mi-nated' (he said in an imitation of the Daleks robotic voice) not today."

"What day is it?"

Martha asked all of a sudden

"Erm saturday"

Rose said not realising why Martha was asking such a random question.

"Oh god"

She cried out as though someone had told her the OC had been cancelled.

"What?"

"I'm getting married in--" She looked down at her watch registered the time and fear seemed to take over her "about 3 hours"

She pulled out her pocket mirror and noticed a smudge of dirt on her nose which she quickly began scrubbing away at hoping it would disapear. Her hair was also a mess, ohmygawd she couldn't just leave Tom standing at the alter she needed to get there and she needed to look a little more presentable than this.

"I'll get you home in no time at all"

"You better"

She said angrily as she reached out to hold on to the railings.

"You can come if you like, but please god will you change that ruddy suit"

"I'm not very good at weddings"

The Doctor muttered but Rose ignored him.

"Sure, we'd love too"

"No time at all you said" She shouted rather loudly as they left the TARDIS and were greeted with the surrondings of her flat, her phone started flashing with hundreds of messages. "I've got half an hour to get ready for my wedding, you think Daleks are bad you aint seen nothing if i'm late"

* * *

"So how about it Rose, you and me just like old times we could even go to Barcelona? We never made it there did we? Its a shame you'd love it there so Barcelona, you and me?"

He was moving about the TARDIS pressing buttons and stroking random pieces as he babbled on, Rose stayed silent something which the Doctor had failed to notice he turned to face her grinning from ear to ear but her facial expression did not match his own.

"I can't"

"Well what about the 60's we could go to Woodstock"

"No Doctor you don't understand its just not who I am anymore. I can stay with you until I die, but then you would move on and I don't blame you, its what you do isn't it. But I don't think thats enough for me anymore I need to live my life i've got a family now, mum dad and a sister"

"Can't I even tempt you to one last trip, anywere you want?"

"Nah its best if I go now"

"Well then Rose Tyler whats left to say? You were wonderful as always. I'd have gotten myself killed so many times if it wasn't for me and one last thing Rose Tyler I never got chance to finish a sentance back in Norway and well just so you know I love you"

Rose nodded her head and tears slid down her cheek, although she knew this was the right thing to do, she could never have a normal life with the Doctor it was still hard to leave.

"I should probably give you this back"

She reached inside her T-shirt and pulled out a metal key on a chain and pulled it over her neck and made to give it back to the Doctor

"Never say never ever"

"Never"

* * *

A few hours ago and the TADIS had been full of people, it had been verging on domestic and if anyone asked the Doctor would claim that he hated the idea of being domestic. However he was wrong, he had to be didn't he, he did always seek out a new companion to travel with him didn't he? As the last of the time lords he was supposed to be alone for the rest of his life and he claimed not to be affected by it but having the TARDIS full of people had made him wish he wasn't alone. Then Donna had, well.. it had all been his fault. Martha got married and Rose left again and if he was honest, though he did love Martha it wasn't the same, it was her leaving that had hurt the most.

"What?"

The Doctor said as he turned around to see an unfamiliar figuire in his TARDIS, this was becoming all too familiar.

"What?"

He repeated again as the brunnette just stared at him expecting an explanation.


End file.
